Crazy Dream
by IBleedAwesomenessx3
Summary: This is just a Crazy Dream I had days after I watched the movie and played the game. If it sucks, I understand.
1. Chapter 1

Crazy Dream: Page 1 of my dream - Epic, Zumba, Yesterday in one? Now that serves a wtf!

Oh and this story is a bit less detailed, since its a dream. My dream. But I did detail Nod when I was awake, I thought it was needed since particularly he is most of what the story is about.

One crazy day, my family decides to move to that kingdom in Epic. It was quite abrupt and unexpected, but I was fine with it. I was a big Epic fan, so I was really excited.

When we got there, I got a tour from Nod, ending in where he showed me my suite in the castle. He suck his finger out to a door right across the one I was staying at. The corners of his mouth were twisted up as he said,

"If you have any questions, or need me for any reason, my room is right there. I'll be happy to help."

I returned the smile gratefully, admiring the way his chestnut hair curled behind his ears and the way his pale face glows in the light. He was cute. Even if I preferred Flynn Rider/Eugene from Tangled. (They look really alike if you compare them btw). I opened my room with the keys I took from the front desk. "Thanks." I told him. He leaned on my doorway casually, letting me admire the room and how set it was for me to live in. Once I face back to him, he winks and tosses a pin to me. "I hope you enjoy your new home." He shuts the door just as I caught the pin.

The pin had a roaring tiger printed in white on a red backround. The darkish aura it gave didn't seem to go along with the greenish atmosphere of the kingdom. It was a weird he owned it, and weirder he gave something like this to me.

The kingdom was huge and the adventurous/curious person I was, I was happy to re-explore it. I loved seeing the nature around me. In the end of each day they held this dance whatever- I didn't look forward to but was forced to go by my parents (ahem Zumba).

I also did a bit of research on the pin for my curiousity. On the third day, I actually found out what is was. The pin was for calling the devil. Yeah maybe it was a bit crazy, but I'm sure that was what it was for. I didn't really want to, but I tried calling him. I gathered my courage, took a deep breath and called the devil. A strange pressure appeared in my chest and a red face with horns filled my view. "May I help you?"

"No!" I shout in terror. The image disappeared in front of me.

It was late at night, but I had to tell Nod. I snatched the pin up, ran barefoot across the hall to Nod's room slamming my fist to his door.

Immediately my mind responded, 'It's 11:59 PM you idiot! Don't you think its a bit peculiar for somebody to bang on doors this late at night?! My eyes darted to every door of the castle. Phew, I'm fine.

The door in front of me swung open and a half awake Nod stood in front of me. I was pretty concerned about him, but man did he look cute even 12 at night. I ignoring the feeling in my chest.

"So, can you explain what's the point of giving this to me?"

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

Extra info:

Sorry, but this is just gonna be a short practice. I'm not actually continuing this, so the next chapter is the end. Hope you enjoyed this short story. I enjoy all feedback if I get any!

This is just a dream, people! So don't go crazy saying that this is not how the kingdom works and shit. If you're an Epic fan, there's a game you can download on the phone that is really fun! It's called Epic... Duh. Yesterday is a game too. It's about a dude named John Yesterday who used to study Satanic stuff and that game really turned this story around.


	2. Chapter 2

Crazy Dream part 2

Yeah, so this is technically the end after this. Last chapter. Sorry i messed up making it seperate. I'll fix it if I could

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

"So, can you explain what's the point of giving this to me?"

I shoved the pin in his face, glaring daggers at him. He looked a bit uncomfortable. Couldn't blame the kid. "Um..." He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to think of the right answer."I wonder is you knew how to use it."

"Oh, so instead of explaining casually, you just decide to throw it at me and see if I get any results?"

"Well..."

I tapped my foot impatiently. Then sighed. "Anyways, I found out how to use it."

He finally thought of what to say. "Can you teach me?"

I knew we couldn't keep the conversation up like that in the hallway, so I let myself in. I pushed past him and sat on the floor. He shut the door and sat in his desk. "So, how'd you do it?"

"I just did a bit of research. What are you doing with this anyway?"

"I have no idea." I swung my arm over his neck and rolled the pin between my fingers sticking my head next to his.

(WOAH WOAH WOAH, I would never do that in real life, but this is a damn dream!)

Oh and I'm a bit of a dramatic too in dreams. ^_- Yeah its a bit funny, but I'm gonna leave this part in.

"You used me didn't you?"

Shut up girl. Shut up girl. Shut up girl. Uh! What a stupid dream.

"Huh?"

"You just wanted to figure the pin out, but you don't really care about me."

I told you I was dramatic.

I breathed on his smooth neck. He was frozen, he didn't dare move an inch. I let him think for a minute.

Wow this is some intense shit...

"It's alright. I'm helping you anyways, don't worry."

I didn't want to waste anymore time.

I stepped in the middle of the rrom and held the pin in front of me, and again, I called the devil. The familiar pressure in my stomach appeared once more, and his image appeared again. But this time, before he said on word I screamed, "No!" And he disappears before me. I'm such a wimp.

"Wow." Nod's face lights up. "Teach me."

So I do. I snake my arm around his neck and grab his warm hand, enclosing his fingers around the pin.

I told you it was a crazy dream. And here I wake up luckily. The end. Short as I told you. Hope you enjoyed! Tell me if it sucked, cuz my dream wrote it.


End file.
